


Fanboy

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Fanboy, Fluff, Harry uses glasses, M/M, Oblivious, Zayn is scary but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry started college and he couldn't be more angry with life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based a bit in the book fangirl, also think of Harry with glasses and a bit shorter than Niall

Harry walked down the corridor to his room, he had gone alone and his dad told him he was going to have a great semester, Harry only rolled his eyes and packed his things so he could get over with everything soon. 

He was a freshman and he was rooming with someone called Zayn, he had a box on his hands and tried to open the door when another boy opened it from the inside, the boy smiled widely.

“Are you Harry?” Harry nodded and did as he didn’t see the other boys hand to shake, what was he expecting? He was carrying a box for God sake.

Harry entered the room and left the box in his bed, another guy came and he looked at Harry “Are you Harry?” Harry nodded, that guy scared him “I’m Zayn, we will be roommates, I took this side but if you have some feng-shui shit you can move my things, I don’t care” and Harry shook his head, no, that was the least of his worries in that moment “I’m Niall!” the other one said “We are going to eat something, wanna come?” and harry shook his head and the others looked at him weirdly but shrugged and Niall said goodbye before going.

Harry sighed, it was his first year and he was nervous, really nervous, he doesn’t even talk that much and he has a brother but he said that they should meet other people and Harry didn’t want that, he wanted his brother but now he was stuck with this guy who looked scary enough to kill someone.

He started arranging his room, he put his Harry Potter posters in the walls, not many, he didn’t bring that much from home since he didn’t want to scare his roommate away but he did bring some.

Harry was a fanboy, a big one, he loved Harry Potter, always has, always will, he also writes fanfiction, he is huge in that area and has many people who read his fanfiction and that’s why he is majoring in English and has many courses in creative writing, he loves it and he really hopes he can be okay here.

He went outside to the café where his brother said they were going to meet, Harry got there and saw Louis with another guy, Cory, they were roommates and they met before classes started, Louis was just excited to meet new people. 

They were talking normally until Liam mentioned Harry Potter “Your brother told me you write fiction about Harry Potter? That’s cool! I watched the movies and I loved them” and Harry looked at him with straight face “If you haven’t read the books is like you haven’t seen anything” and Louis glared at him and quickly changed the subject.

He was back at his dorm and sighed, Louis seemed to get along well with that guy and what was Harry left with then? He wasn’t social, he couldn’t talk to other people! But apparently his roommate was never there so the room was all for himself, the only good part about college.

His classes started the next day, he didn’t have a class with Louis, he could have had History but his pride knew better and now he was all alone. And the day flew by until his fiction writing class, he was the only freshman there, they let him take it because of his writing and that was the only class he was excited for.

“Okay class, why do we write fiction?” and Hands started to raise “to go to new worlds” ”to escape” “To pour our imagination” To disappear Harry thought.

They had an assignment already, it was to write a short story and it was in pairs, the guy in front of him turned around, Nick Harry thought “You wanna be my partner?” and harry nodded because he knew nobody else here.

He went to his room and saw the boy from the other day, Niall, in his door “hello Harry, could you let me in?” and Harry opened the door and looked at him “Sorry, I don’t know you” and shut the door

And hour passed and Zayn got into the room and eyed Harry “Why didn’t you let him in?” Harry shrugged “Don’t know him” and continued back to writing, he was writing another chapter of his fanfiction and he needed to concentrate but without Louis here to help him and other people he didn’t want to keep writing.

And like that a month passed, Harry never left his room, just to go and shower and to go to classes, he didn’t have any friends, he didn’t want to make friends but his supply of bars was running low and he really didn’t know how that happened.

His fiction writing professor loves him, so that’s a plus, he writes with Nick, he always does and they work pretty well but now they have an assignment where they had to do a short story alone.

Harry went to the library, were he always met Nick and started helping him in his story, Harry helped him with the dialogues and not making it too cliché, he always did that, he helped him to get a better story, it was their story, and that made Harry happy.

Harry was in his bed working in a new chapter for his fanfic, he had neglected it and his fans, if you could say that, were telling him he had to upload a chapter soon, it was just that college was so much, he didn’t have time to do anything else and he hadn’t talked to Louis a lot, just to tell him about the library guy, Nick, and that was about it, Louis went to parties and got drunk and Harry was scared but he couldn’t do much anyway.

Zayn entered the room and eyed Harry “Have you been here all day?” and Harry nodded “Jesus! Have you eaten anything? Are you like, in an eating disorder or something?” Zayn asked looking at Harry and Harry shook his head “I don’t even know where the cafeteria is” he mumbled.

“That’s it! I’m taking pity on you, c’mon, let’s go eat, Niall will come too” and he heard a “Yes!” from outside “No, I’m okay, I don’t need to go, I have my bars” Zayn shook his head “You don’t even have friends Jesus and those bars are going to end, Niall has been eating them when you are not here” Harry looked at Niall and he smiled scratching his neck and mumbled a ‘sorry’ Harry sighed but agreed, maybe this would be a good thing.

And they started going to the cafeteria every day together, Zayn mostly criticized everybody there and Niall smiled and waved at everyone because it’s Niall and that is what he does.

Harry started considering them as friends, they were actually great guys and they always invited him to everywhere they went even though he always said no and continued with his fictions.

But that afternoon Harry was stuck, he didn’t know what to write anymore, words didn’t flow from him like they always did so he did what he always did with Louis, an emergency Kanye party.

It seemed silly to do it alone, without his brother, but he needed to do it to clear his head a bit, so he went towards his playlist and clicked on play and Harry started singing and rapping along the songs.

He started laughing until there was a knock on his door, he continued singing and opened it to see a Niall with a raised eyebrow, Harry laughed harder and pulled him inside and started dancing with him, they were singing and laughing and just having fun.

Something Harry missed.

They both collapsed in Harry’s bed, still laughing a bit and Zayn entered the room as always, smashing the door, he gave a look around the room “Am I interrupting something?” and Harry responded with a “Emergency Kanye party” and Zayn shook his head and went to his bed.

Harry’s phone rang and he saw it was a message from Louis, his eyes widened, he hadn’t received a message from him in a log time. 

West wing, nine one one!-Louis

And Harry put his boots over his pajama pants, Niall eyed him “Something wrong?” and Harry showed him the message “You know where the east wing is?” and Niall nodded “I’ll take you” and Harry smiled at him gratefully.

They drove to the bar where Louis was, Harry didn’t see him anywhere until he saw his hair “Louis!” he shouted, Louis turned around and looked at him “Why are you here?” and that hurt a bit but Harry pushed it away “The text? 911?” and Louis slapped his forehead “Wrong number, that was for Cory, his crush is here” and Harry felt a pang in his stomach, but Louis turned around and started fighting a guy that was trying to take him to dance, Niall got closer and saw the guy “I would recommend you to leave him alone” he had a smile, but not the normal smile, it was more a grimace, the guy turned but ignored Niall, Harry was about to protest when a really strong guy came closer to them.

“Leave him alone” and with that the guy snatched Louis from them, Niall looked at Harry and smiled “That is Liam, don’t worry, he is a great guy” and Harry nodded, but looked at them, the guy, Liam, was trying to steady Louis but Louis was still saying he wanted more beer and that it wasn’t fair.

Harry felt his stomach boil. “C’mon Harry, I’ll take you to a dining close from here” and Harry nodded and got into Niall’s truck.

The ride was silent until they got in the little place, Niall ordered some eggs and bacon and Harry only ordered a coffee.

“Well, that was your brother, his is really different form you…” and Harry sighed “I don’t understand why he does that, lately he just gets drunk and goes to parties” and Niall shrugged “It’s a freshman thing, everybody does it” and Harry looks at him “Well I don’t do those things” and Niall lightly chuckles “Yeah well, you are not normal” 

Harry looks down, he knows he is not normal “I didn’t mean it in the bad way, you are just not the typical freshman, it’s not bad” Niall said, realizing his error.

“No, I know I’m not normal, I know I’m the weird brother, that Louis is always liked by everyone and I’m only the crybaby, we are the same age, we were always together, I know what people said about me, Louis was always better, stronger, even when mom left, he was the one who took care of me and I only cried because I thought mom didn’t like me, I never did friends on my own, they all were Louis’s, I know I am a disaster” 

Harry finished, he had tears rolling down his cheeks and he felt a hand wiping them, it was Niall, he looked up and Niall was smiling softly at him, he took his hand and interlocked their fingers “ You are not a disaster, Louis is not better than you, you are different, that is all” and Harry smiled a little, he never had anyone to defend him instead of his brother.

Niall drove him to his dorm and left after, Harry fell asleep just as his head hit the bed.

Harry walked the next day to the library were Nick worked, he hadn’t been there in a while, since he was hanging out with Zayn and Niall, so he decided to visit him today and maybe work on his story.

Nick waved at him and smiled, Harry sat in one of the empty chairs and Nick copied him “How have you been? Haven’t seen you here” and Harry nodded but said nothing. 

“So, do you have your story yet?” and Harry shook his head, no he didn’t even know how to start, since he always did his stories based on an existent world and characters. 

Nick nodded “Well, see that story you helped me with? I’m going to give that one” Harry’s eyes widened, what? “But, that story, I helped you, it isn’t completely your story” and Nick looked at him confusedly “No, it’s my story, you helped me with details but it’s my plot and everything is mine” and Harry shook his head, he couldn’t be doing this? That is not ethical and half of the story are Harry’s ideas. 

Harry grabbed his things and went towards his room, he couldn’t believe Nick would do that to him. It was his plot but Harry changed a lot of things so the story didn’t look as horrible as it did, Nick was too cliché and romantic.

He took a shower, he needed to clear his head but when he thought everything was going to be okay Liam knocked on his door, Harry looked at him confusedly and Liam looked nervous “Harry…”

Harry ran into the hospital, Liam had given him a ride, Louis was intoxicated and he was in the hospital, he was apparently okay now but he had been there since yesterday. Harry couldn’t believe nobody had told him anything about this.

A nurse told Harry he could go inside, but when he looked he wanted to cry, Louis looked pale and he had tubes around his arms, he leaned towards the bed “I’m awake you know” and Harry hugged him, he missed his brother.

“So, no more drinking, no more parties, just once a month, no more sneaking out” Harry enlisted the things Louis couldn’t do now “What! but I can’t stop drinking! That is not fair!” and Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes “Want me to call dad?” and that shut Louis up, his dad was a bit strict with the whole parties and drinking thing.

Blame their mom.

Louis and Harry walked out of the room only to see Louis being attacked by Liam in a hug, Harry smiled lightly, he was glad at least someone actually cared for his brother.

“You okay?” Harry jumped “Niall! You scared me! What are you doing here?” Niall scratched his neck nervously “ Well, Liam told me about your brother and I thought you needed support an-” Harry hugged him, interrupting his sentence “Thank you” Harry felt Niall’s arm around his back and he smiled contently.

And now Louis hung around him a lot more, he went to his room and read his fanfictions and they were back to what they were and Harry was really, really glad. 

“So, that guy, Niall, he is not your boyfriend? you sure?” Harry blushed “No! of course not!” Louis looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows “ Why not?” and harry shrugged “We are too different, he likes to go outside, and make friends, and smile at everybody and he is normal, I’m crazy! People don’t know how crazy I am! I only let them see the top of the iceberg crazy but if you look more I am a disaster!” and Louis sighed.

“You know that is not true, you are a great guy Harry” Harry mumbled something "Anyways, what about you? Are you and Liam... Together?" Louis rolled his eyes "duh" Harry laughed "but when you and Niall get together you will tell me, right?" Harry rolled his eyes and they started laughing.

Zayn opened the door and looked at both of them "Sorry to interrupt but, Harry, a guy says he wants to see you and since strangers are not allowed..." Zayn smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

He got up from bed and wondered who could be here for him? But when he got out his face got pale "Nick"

Nick looked at him "Finally, look, remember I was going to give our story to the teacher?" our, Harry nodded "Well, she loved it but said that many parts were yours" Harry tried to hide a smirk, of course she would recognize his writing style " What do you want?"

Nick sighed "She said that she wanted to put it in the newspaper and you know how prestigious that is" Harry nodded, it was an honor to be there. He saw Zayn and Louis looking at them, Louis had a confused face and Zayn a murderous one.

"So anyway, she said you had to sign it for it to be published" Harry felt his blood boil, he had just told him it was his story! He was so angry! He suddenly felt an arm around his waist, Niall.

"What is going on here?" Niall said, it was that smile again, the one he had in the bar, "Sorry Nick, you said it was your story, not mine" Nick glared at him "You can't do this to me! This is once in a life opportunity!" Harry shook his head "There will be other opportunities, yeah?" And Nick stared at him in disbelief but then he had a smirk on his face.

He started to get closer to Harry, Harry's eyes widened when Nick was suddenly face to face with him "C'mon, what do you want?" He said trying to sound seductive.

Harry suddenly didn’t see Nick, Niall had punched him in the face, Harry grabbed Niall’s arm so he wouldn’t throw another punch at him, Harry glared at Nick, “You clearly said it was not my story so I’m not signing anything, go, tell the teacher I told you that” and Nick glared at both of them but marched out of the hall.

Zayn and Louis went into the room, thinking that Harry and Niall had followed them but quickly understood they weren’t.

Niall was fuming outside, Harry looked at him “Why di you do that?” and Niall turned to look at Harry, he chuckled “Really? You are really asking me why?” and Harry nodded “Yeah, I don’t understand why hit another person, I had already told him I wasn’t going to sign as mine an-“ Harry was cut in the middle of his sentence.

He was against the wall.

Niall was kissing him.

Ohmygod Niall is Kissing Harry.

They separated form the kiss “I thought I was obvious I liked you” Harry crossed his arms “No it wasn’t” Harry was pinned to the wall so he couldn’t actually see more than Niall, and he had a confused face “I mean you smile to everyone and talk to everyone and how was I supposed to know I was different” Niall had a disbelief look on his face but soon started to laugh.

Harry joined too “We are really stupid, aren’t we?” Harry continued laughing but nodded and Niall kissed him again, it was wonderful, everything disappeared and it was just them, of course until Zayn’s voice interrupted everything.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt your dork moment but we have to go get something to eat?”

And yeah, Harry would tell his dad this semester was spectacular.


End file.
